Fullkawa Honpo Albums
Fullkawa Honpo, also known as FurukawaP is a retired VOCALOID producer who removed all of his work. He has also been active as an utaite. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. For more information on Fullkawa Honpo as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. |track1title = Piano Lesson |track1utaite = Kahimi Karie |track1info = -French ver.- |track1lyricist = , Kahimi Karie |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = mugs |track2utaite = 630 |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = CRAWL |track3utaite = acane_madder |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track4title = Good morning Emma Sympson |track4utaite = Madoka |track4lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo, Madoka |track4composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track4arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track5title = envy. |track5utaite = Hoshino Nanaco |track5lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track5composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track5arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track6title = Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu |track6utaite = KuwagataP |track6info = |track6lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track6composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track6arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track7title = Sangatsu wa Yoru no Soko |track7utaite = Kakin |track7info = |track7lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo, Kakin |track7composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track7arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track8title = Doors |track8utaite = Erusi |track8lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track8composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track8arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track9title = Super・Nova |track9utaite = Aijima |track9lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track9composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track9arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track10title = Moonside he Youkoso |track10utaite = Chibita |track10lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track10composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track10arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track11title = Alice |track11utaite = |track11lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track11composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track11arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track12title = Piano Lesson |track12utaite = Nomiya Maki |track12lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track12composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track12arranger = Baguettes Ensemble }} |track1title = Mahou |track1utaite = Chomaiyo |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = Gekkou Shokudou |track2utaite = acane_madder |track2info = |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = Gregorio |track3utaite = Chibita |track3info = |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track4title = Room |track4utaite = Kakin |track4lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo, Kakin |track4composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track4arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track5title = KAMAKURA |track5utaite = Fullkawa Honpo |track5lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track5composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track5arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track6title = IVY |track6utaite = Utau Kitchen |track6lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track6composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track6arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track7title = KYOTO |track7utaite = Aiko |track7lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track7composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track7arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track8title = Haru no |track8utaite = Otsubo Kana |track8lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track8composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track8arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track9title = Hanare, Banare |track9utaite = Buzz Panda |track9lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track9composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track9arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track10title = Koi no Wakusei |track10utaite = |track10lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track10composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track10arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track11title = family |track11utaite = YeYe |track11lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track11composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track11arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track12title = girlfriend |track12utaite = Yamazaki Yukari |track12lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track12composer = Fullkawa Honpo, acane_madder |track12arranger = Fullkawa Honpo }}